


Tequila

by mistressmacabre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bottom James Sirius Potter, Hooking up, M/M, Second Chances, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressmacabre/pseuds/mistressmacabre
Summary: Alone in a bar, James recalls the summer fling he had at Charlie's dragon reservation with Teddy that he once desperately wanted to become something more real. Teddy's appearance makes James wonder if he can ever forgive Teddy for letting their budding relationship burn out, and maybe even give the older man a second chance.





	Tequila

There was nothing James loved more than a bit of alcohol and the company of good friends.

“You cocksucker!” Albus yelled when James snatched up his whiskey neat and downed it in one go.

“Takes one to know one, baby bro,” James said with a smirk.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pulled his glass of wine a little closer to himself and out of James’s reach. James had a notorious streak of stealing his friends’ drinks when out at the pub. He’d already taken a flute of champagne from Rose, and a glass of scotch from Hugo before the two of them had left for the evening. He’d stolen a glass of red wine from Victoire before her, Fred and Roxanne had retired, and then there were the nachos he’d pilfered from Molly before she begrudgingly left. James was unashamed and unrelentless.

“Just for that, you can sleep at dad and Draco’s while you’re in town. You can say goodbye to crashing on mine and Scorpius’s couch, you bloody arsehole.”

“You can’t rescind that offer!” James said loudly. He had a place of his own in London, but he always just stayed with family during the four months he wasn’t training. He usually wanted to spend as much time not feeling totally alone in his big, empty flat.

Albus wrapped his arm around Scorpius’s shoulders, a display of affection that always made color rise to the blonde’s cheeks even though the two of them had been together for a little over seven years. “I can do whatever I very well please, thanks ever so much.”

“My couch is still open, James,” Lily said with a devious grin.

“Lily, every time I crash on your couch it miraculous transfigures into a bathtub full of ice water by four in the morning.” James scowled at his sister. Albus, Scorpius, and Lily snickered. “What did I ever do to be a lion surrounded by sodding snakes?”

Scorpius, master of 38 languages and counting, hissed something at James in Parseltongue and James glared at the blonde.

“Scor!” Albus gasped, and James saw his little brother’s eyes darken as the devil stared at his boyfriend’s mouth. “You aren’t supposed to do that to me in public anymore!”

“Ach!” Lily said, gagging. “Get a room, you two!”

Scorpius finished off his wine and stood up, “Don’t mind if we do, Lily. Albus?” Scorpius held out his arm to his boyfriend before he hissed something at him lowly, eyes lowered seductively.

Albus shivered and stood up to grab onto the proffered arm. “That’s my cue!”

“I’m getting you a bloody dog collar for Christmas, Al,” James joked.

Lily slapped his arm and he winced, rubbing at it with a pout. “Don’t give them any ideas, James!”

James glanced up at Albus and Scorpius, and the look passing between them told James and Lily that the suggestion was already anxiously noted.

Lily groaned as Albus and Scorpius disapparated home.

“Kinky fuckers,” James laughed, reaching for Lily’s rum and coke. Lily growled and snapped at James’s hand with her teeth like a sodding animal.

“Back off, arsehole!” she warned.

“You’re the rudest sibling ever.”

“Speaking of siblings,” Lily said nonchalantly, brushing off James’s comment and taking a sip of her drink. “I heard Teddy was in town.”

James glared at his little sister. “Teddy isn’t even related to us, Lil. And why should I care?”

“He hasn’t been home in years, James. Don’t you think that maybe he’s back for a reason?” she asked.

“Teddy and I are ancient history.”

“Three years is hardly ancient.”

“Okay there, Professor. The fact remains that I’m over Teddy. Moved on.”

“Oh really? Where’s your boyfriend then? Oh right! You haven’t dated anyone in over three years!”

James seriously regretted ever telling his siblings, and Scorpius by association, about his crush on their godbrother or about that summer on the dragon reservation.

“I refuse to discuss my love life with you any longer, Lil.”

“Well seeing as how I loathe and abhor Quidditch, I suppose we have nothing to talk about now.”

“We could talk about your love life,” James suggested with a smirk. 

Lily strongly believed in never kissing and telling. Or dating and telling, for that matter.

“As if.” Lily scoffed. “Besides, some of us don’t have the luxury of being on holiday for four months, and actually have work in the morning.”

“If I didn’t know any better, my darling little sister, I’d say you’re getting boring in your old age.”

“Better boring and happy, than pining over a man I’ve been in love with for over a decade and still being unwilling to do anything about it.”

“I’m not in love with Teddy,” James lied sharply. “And he left me, Lily.”

“No, James. No, technically you left him.”

“Well he didn’t exactly follow!”

Lily stood up and kissed James’s temple. “Either fight for your man or let him go, James. That’s all I ask.”

“You ask too much, you slag.”

Lily shimmied her hips in her best slag impression before grinning and disapparating, successfully leaving James all by himself.

James’s little sister had no clue what she was even talking about. Teddy and James were over. If that summer had meant as much to Teddy as it had to James, then James wouldn’t be alone in this sodding bar right now.

“What happened to your entourage, babe?” the bartender asked with a small smile when James finally left his sad and empty table to take a seat at a barstool. The bartender cleaned a glass behind the bar with a rag and was leaning back so that James had full view of the entire length of his body.

The bartender was incredibly attractive. Sandy blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck in curls, and pale blue eyes that seemed to sparkle under the lights of the pub. His shirt was mesh, pink nipples poking through delectably, and black pants that might as well have been painted on.

“They all have important adult things to do in the morning,” James said.

“Shame. I hate to see such a beautiful man here all by his lonesome. It you need some company, I get off at midnight.” The bartender winked and James grinned.

“I think I’d rather like that.”

“What can I get you to drink, babe? On the house, of course.”

These four-month breaks between Quidditch seasons were always tough on James. After spending the better part of the year surrounded by his teammates, James always found it rather lonely to go home and have nothing to do but wait for his friends and family to fit him into their busy, adult schedules.

So James had been upset when his friends and family had left, though he’d never show it, but the night was definitely turning for the better. A one-night stand might be just the thing to clear James’s head of Teddy.

He opened his mouth to tell the bartender to surprise him; to get him anything to drink except for—. 

“Tequila,” a familiar voice said. It was a voice that James didn’t think he’d ever hear again. Its owner came up beside James and took the barstool directly to the right of James’s own. The man ran a tanned, rough hand through baby blue hair. “We’ll take two tequilas.”

James felt like he’d been hit with a cooling charm at the same time as a heating charm. He shivered, unable to look at the man sitting beside him, and nodded at the bartender when he shot James a questioning look.

The bartender sighed. “Shame,” he said and poured two tequila shots in front of James and his new companion.

James tried unsuccessfully to swallow the knot lodged in his throat as he turned to look at the one thing in the world he loved more than alcohol and good friends.

“Teddy,” he said tightly.

The man with the baby blue hair smiled warmly, and electricity shot to the tips of James’s fingers and toes. “Hey, Jamie.”

Teddy nodded at James’s shot glass as he picked up his own and held in out toward James. Hastily picking up his own drink, James clanked his glass with Teddy’s and they both threw back their drinks.

“What are you doing here?” James asked and held up two fingers to the bartender when he glanced back James’s way from down at the other end of the bar.

“I came home,” Teddy replied, as though that answered everything when in fact, it told James absolutely nothing and just made him angry instead.

“It’s been three years, Teddy. Why are you here? Why now?” James’s voice was acerbic at best.

No sooner had the bartender set down the second round of shots had James thrown back the tequila with a slight grimace as it burned all the way down. 

“I know I made a huge fucking mistake, Jamie,” Teddy started and James scoffed at how that statement didn’t even come close to the truth. James then took the liberty of downing Teddy’s second shot for him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. It was just a bit of a summer fling.” James didn’t know how his broken heart could beat so violently. “I knew you weren’t going to leave the bloody reservation. I simply set myself up for heartbreak, Teddy. Just like I always do with you.”

Teddy nervously rubbed his hands together tightly, knuckles turning white and cracking under the pressure.

James angrily felt tears building up in the backs of his eyes, and he really didn’t want to do this tonight, much less ever. If James could have locked his feelings for Teddy away in a box, and then incinerated it, he would have done so a long time ago.

Twelve years. Twelve years that James had been burdened with being gut-wrenchingly, soul-rendingly in love with his godbrother and, once upon a time, best mate. James had only gotten up the nerve to confess his feelings for Teddy three years ago when James had volunteered to help Uncle Charlie at the dragon reservation when two of his best wranglers had suddenly fallen ill with dragon pox. The same dragon reservation Teddy had already worked at for six years.

>>>

James arrived at the reservation on a Sunday evening. Charlie and Teddy had been cleaning up their dishes from dinner in the kitchen when James appeared in the cozy living room of the small cottage all the wranglers lived in together.

The sabbatical James had chosen to take from professional Quidditch, his desire to find himself outweighing his love of the game for the first time ever, for the summer had luckily lined up perfectly with Uncle Charlie needing help on the reservation. James was excited to get his hands dirty and get to know Teddy again.

Teddy and Charlie were just excited to see James. They stayed up late chatting until Charlie resignedly retired for the evening. Teddy and James had found an old bottle of tequila under the kitchen sink, and they drank through the bottle that evening, catching up on everything.

That was how the first half of the summer went. Wake up obscenely early, help Charlie and Teddy tend to the dragons and the reservation, stay up into the wee hours of the morning with Teddy, drinking tequila and talking.

By the middle of the summer, talking had progressed into snogging before going even further on one fateful July evening. James had thought himself over his little crush on Teddy, but that summer proved otherwise.

The heart-racing emotions James had felt for Teddy since he was sixteen only intensified in his godbrother’s presence, isolated as they were on the reservation. It was that fateful day in late July when James suddenly realized how arse over tit in love he was with Teddy.

It was a stifling July evening, especially for Romania. All three men had dangerously forgone their usual full coverage, dragonhide gear, and braved the potential third degree burns by simply wearing dragonhide pants and boots, but no tops.

James had never been so distracted at work before. His eyes were stuck on Teddy’s strong, muscular chest with its thicket of sandy brown curls. James felt like a child next to Teddy and Charlie. The two older men were fit and mouthwateringly powerful looking.

Hell, Charlie had wrestled whelps before like he was rough-housing with a crup rather than a baby dragon. Teddy hadn’t gone that far, yet. At least not to James’s knowledge, which was good because he probably would have fainted if he ever saw such a sight.

They were all drenched in sweat by the time they called it a night, hours earlier than they usually did. Charlie called dibs on first shower while Teddy and James congregated in the kitchen for some much-needed rehydration.

“Still glad you decided to help out for the summer, Jamie?” Teddy asked, chugging a bottle of water.

“Today is a bit of an outlier, don’t you think?” James laughed, drinking his own bottle of water voraciously.

Teddy grinned and proceeded to pour the last third of his water onto the crown of his head, onto his baby blue hair. James gulped nervously, cock hardening in his tight, dragonhide pants, and watched droplets of water trickle down Teddy’s face and down his chest.

James followed one droplet down the line of Teddy’s nose until it dripped off and fell to the ground. He was aching, hot for a different reason than just the temperature now.

“Jamie,” Teddy said and his low, rough voice sent shivers through James’s body.

Looking up, James found hunger in Teddy’s amber eyes that were more black than gold. James forgot how to breathe and swallowed desperately in an attempt to relearn how to get air into his lungs.

Teddy stepped close, and James held up a hand. He didn’t know if it was in an attempt to stop whatever was happening, what had so obviously been building between them all summer, or to brace himself from fainting under the heat in Teddy’s gaze. Sure they’d snogged and there were all those shared looks and late nights and that neverending bottle of tequila, but something was different tonight.

James’s fingers got lost trying to decide, curling into the thicket on Teddy’s chest, and he found himself pulling Teddy closer while he pulled himself forward.

They pressed flush against each other, James breathing in every breath that Teddy pushed out. They’d never been this achingly close before, legs locked together and thighs pressed against erections. Their snog sessions has been half drunken at best, leaning over the tequila bottle separating them like a great chasm. There was no tequila bottle separating them now, and James relished every inch of Teddy’s firm body.

“I think I’m gonna head in to town and get a couple pints and the biggest plate of fried food I can find,” Charlie yelled from the bathroom, and James almost fell in his haste to jump away from Teddy.

Teddy chuckled softly, and ruffled James’s hair. The moment felt lost between them. James bemoaned the loss of Teddy’s body.

“Care to join me?” Charlie asked, coming into the kitchen and chugging a bottle of water.

James opened his mouth to tell Charlie that he would graciously take him up on the offer, desperate to drown his woes in beer and grub.

“Jamie isn’t feeling too good. Probably a bit of heat sickness, and I was thinking of just staying in for the evening a getting some letters written,” Teddy said, and winked inconspicuously at James.

James gulped and nodded too quickly. “But you should still go out and have a good time. We’ll be fine.”

Charlie smirked like he knew exactly what was going on, and James had no doubt the ginger probably did. Not many secrets between three men in a tiny cottage, isolated on a dragon reservation.

“Have a good evening then, boys,” Charlie said and left with a knowing chuckle.

The front door had barely clicked shut before Teddy was on James, pressing him back against the kitchen counter and kissing him passionately. Teddy’s hands tangled in James’s auburn curls, tugging gently and tilting James’s head up.

James moaned at the spark of pain melting into pleasure before Teddy pushed his erection into James’s and grinded against him.

“You’re so beautiful, Jamie. I want to ruin you,” Teddy said against James’s lips.

James licked his dry lips, Teddy’s eyes following the path of James’s pink tongue. James put one hand on Teddy’s hip and the other on his shoulder. He pushed and flipped them until their positions were reversed.

Teddy’s eyes were wide with surprise, and James smirked as he sank down to his knees slowly, kissing his way down Teddy’s warm, strong chest.

“Oh, fuck, Jamie. You ruin me,” Teddy gasped out, and James made quick work on the dragonhide pants so rudely separating his mouth from Teddy’s cock.

James pulled Teddy’s thick, leaking cock from his tight pants and smiled up at the older man. “Good,” he said and swirled his tongue languidly around the tip of Teddy’s cock.

Teddy moaned, and the sound shot through James’s body like a strike of lightning. Teddy tasted better than James could have ever imagined, and James had embarrassingly spent many a night trying.

James had only given a handful of blowjobs, but Teddy moaned like James was a bloody professional. James wrapped his lips around Teddy’s cock and bobbed up and down, tongue drawing unknown patterns along the underside of Teddy’s shaft.

“Stop, Jamie,” Teddy groaned, hands tightening his James’s hair and tugging him off. James whined and tried to lean back in but Teddy chuckled and held him back.

James pouted up at Teddy, who looked down fondly with eyes black like tar.

“You keep at it with that devilish mouth of yours, and this will be over far too quickly, Jamie,” Teddy said and pulled James up to his feet.

Teddy kicked off his pants and quickly rid James of his own dragonhide pants. James felt a little nervous to have the man he’d unknowingly been in love with since he was sixteen look at his naked body with such hunger and adoration. And as much as James had tried to deny it to himself over the years, he knew he didn’t just have a petty crush on his godbrother. No, it was far more than merely that.

Warmth swirled behind James’s belly button when Teddy’s eyes drifted down to stare at James’s fully erect and weeping cock.

“I wish you could see yourself right now. You’re so hard for me, Jamie. Just for me.” Teddy’s voice held an awe than made Cornish pixies rampage in James’s belly.

“I want you to touch me, Teddy. I want you to taste me, and I really want you to fuck me.” James didn’t know where the confidence had come from for him to be able to make such demands, but the words effortlessly tumbled from his lips.

Teddy looked into James’s eyes and groaned. He stepped up flush to James and cupped James’s arse in his large, calloused hands, and bent his head to lick, suck and nip across James’s collarbones and up the length of his neck.

A tightness tugged and pulled at James’s core and then him and Teddy were in Teddy’s dark bedroom instead of the kitchen. Teddy turned the lights on without even removing his hands from James’s arse, or his face from the crook of James’s neck. James shuddered and Teddy pressed his lips to James’s lips passionately.

James couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, there were so many emotions and sensations happening to his body. He hadn’t even registered moving until his knees hit Teddy’s bed. He fell backward and squeaked from the sort of terror that more commonly occurred when you’re in a dream and suddenly falling off a very large cliff.

Never had James thought that he’d be about to have sex with his godbrother, his crush, his now best mate as of this summer. Teddy climbed onto the bed after James and straddled James’s legs. 

James tried to turn over for Teddy, but Teddy held him right where he was. “I want to look at you while I fuck you, Jamie. I need to see you come undone.”

A keening whimper escaped James’s lips and Teddy growled possessively, pushing James’s legs open so he could settle in between them.

James screamed in shock when Teddy’s tongue swiped at James’s hole. “Fuck, Teddy!”

Teddy chuckled and swirled his tongue around James’s entrance, pulsing extra pressure every few seconds to press his tongue in deeper and deeper until it finally slipped past the first ring.

“Please,” James moaned, back bowed and head rolling back and forth in pleasure. “Please.”

“What do you want, Jamie?”

James whimpered as Teddy’s tongue thrust in and out of his hole. “Fingers. I need your fingers, Teddy.” So blissed out, James wasn’t even sure if the sounds that came out of his mouth were words. Teddy seemed to interpret them just fine since he pressed two lubed fingers to James’s entrance.

“Yessss,” James groaned as Teddy’s fingers slipped in and almost immediately pressed up and into James’s prostate. “Fucking fuck!”

Teddy pumped his fingers in and out, hitting James’s prostate every other time. A third finger joined the first two and James was writhing on the bed and crying out in ecstasy.

“Are you ready for me, Jamie?” Teddy asked lowly in James’s ear, his voice more animal than human.

“Yes. Oh, Teddy. I need you in me. Please, Teddy,” James babbled.

Teddy pulled his fingers from James and James couldn’t help the whine that slipped out. Teddy kissed James and James pressed his chest up against Teddy’s in an effort to touch more of the stunning, older man.

“Spread your legs, Jamie. Gonna make you feel so good,” Teddy said, and James eagerly complied, one hand wrapped behind his knee and pulling it up to his chest.

The tip of Teddy’s cock rubbed at James’s entrance before slowly penetrating him. The two men moaned as Teddy’s cock slipped in, and Teddy pushed deeper and deeper until he was fully seated, balls flush against James’s arse.

James was breathing heavily, a storm of emotions swirling in his body. “You’re so stunning,” Teddy said breathlessly, sweat already beading along his hairline.

“Please, Teddy,” James said, and grasped onto Teddy’s biceps tightly. “Move!”

Teddy nipped James’s lower lip and began to trust in and out torturously slow. James growled and lifted his hips in time with Teddy’s thrusts to try and get the older man to go harder, faster. Teddy chuckled at James’s enthusiasm and happily complied.

“Yes, yes, fuck, Teddy, please, more,” James babbled incoherently. The whorl of emotions in James’s chest threatened to make James explode from the inside out.

Each thrust of Teddy’s cock against James’s prostrate caused dots to blur across James’s vision, and fire to blossom in the pit of James’s belly. James moaned and reached to stroke his throbbing, aching cock, but Teddy growled and swatted James’s hand away.

Teddy wrapped his calloused fingers around James’ cock and the cacophony of sensations was almost too much to bear. Teddy thrust harder and faster, pumping James’s cock vigorously, swiping his thumb along the slit of James’s cock on every upstroke. 

And suddenly, James couldn’t contain the feelings swirling tumultuously through his body in a chaotic maelstrom. “I fucking love you, Teddy Lupin. Fuck, I’m so in love with you. Been in love since I was bloody sixteen.”

Teddy moaned loudly and thrust deeply, come painting James’s insides hotly and James screamed as his own orgasm crashed over him violently. James’s body clenched and unclenched, milking Teddy’s orgasm from his body.

“Fucking Merlin, Jamie,” Teddy gasped, slipping out of James and collapsing onto the bed beside him. “You can’t be in love with me.”

James took a few minutes to catch his breath and let his world stop spinning before he answered Teddy. “Yes, I am, Teddy. And don’t try to tell me there’s nothing going on between us aside from sex because we both know that to be a lie. There’s something between us, Teddy, and there has been for a long time.”

They spent the rest of the summer drinking more tequila, and getting to know each other far more intimately. But Teddy didn’t bring up James’s admission of love, even though James mentioned it time and time again. But James could tell that Teddy’s feelings got progressively more and more intense the more time they spent together. 

James had been the happiest he could ever remember when Teddy finally admitted that he definitely felt something between them. And then he did the stupidest, most lovelorn thing imaginable at the end of the summer. He asked Teddy to leave the reservation and come home to London with James. Come home and be with James proper.

>>>

But Teddy hadn’t come back with James.

“It wasn’t just a summer fling, Jamie, and we both know that.”

“I really can’t do this, Teddy. Not now. Not ever. Just go back where you belong, and let me keep living my life.”

“You’re not living, though. Albus and Lily talk to me.” James’s eyes darted to all the pub’s exits and he tried to calculate how fastest to get out of this place and away from Teddy.

“Don’t bring my siblings into this. This is between you and I, Teddy. I wanted you to come back and for of us to be together, and you didn’t.”

“I haven’t been living either, Jamie,” Teddy admitted softly, ignoring James’s words. 

Teddy wasn’t the type of man to ever admit to any sort of weakness, and so his words halted James’s desire to run away from their conversation. For the time being, anyway.

“I—,” Teddy started and James held up his hand to stop his next words. He knew that look in Teddy’s eyes. Hell, he had grown intimately familiar with all of Teddy’s expressions that summer.

“Don’t. Please.”

“I want to be with you, Jamie.”

James shook his head vehemently until he began to feel nauseous from the movement. “No, you don’t.”

“I left the reservation. I’m homeless for fuck’s sake.” Teddy’s leg shook up and down nervously. “I fucked up, but I’m here now, and I’m going to do whatever it takes to get you to forgive me and take me back, Jamie. I was petrified that summer, and I let go of the single most important person in my entire sodding life.”

The bartender set another couple of shots in front of them and looked at James, silently asking if he needed to get the bouncer to drag Teddy out of the pub by his balls. James smiled lightly but shook his head, and then the bartender frowned and walked back to the other end of the bar.

James finally looked Teddy up and down closely. Bags weighed heavily on Teddy’s amber eyes, and his baby blue hair lacked its normal luster that James remembered so well. Teddy looked exhausted and broken.

“I’m not going to tell you I love you, James, because I know you’ll just punch me. I should have said those words to you three years ago when I first felt them.” Teddy sighed, throwing back his tequila shot. James’s heart fluttered and his blood raced. “I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend or anything. I just want to be in your life at this point. I’ve missed you, and the idea of not having you in my life any longer makes my heart break worse than that first night without you.”

“You hurt me, Teddy,” James said slowly to make sure he didn’t stumble or stutter over his own words. 

“I know, Jamie.” Teddy looked down at his hands nervously. “Maybe this was a mistake. I’m sorry about everything, and I’m sorry I ambushed you tonight.”

Teddy shakily stood up from his barstool and stuffed his hands in the pockets of what James knew to be his favorite dragonhide jacket.

“Goodbye, Jamie,” Teddy said and walked toward the door of the pub.

James threw back his last shot and looked up at the bartender. The bartender smiled sadly at James and jerked his head toward Teddy in a gesture that told James he was being an idiot if he let Teddy walk away now. 

There was an endless amount of risk involved in following Teddy. James threw down some galleons to pay for his and Teddy’s drinks. 

Would James ever be able to forgive Teddy or let Teddy in again? Would Teddy ever love James like James loved him?

So much risk, but the potential for so much reward too. 

James jumped up from his seat and ran to the exit. He caught Teddy’s arm just as the older man reached the door. Teddy turned to look at James in confusion.

“You said you’re homeless?” James asked and Teddy nodded, eyebrows furrowed in question. “I happen to have a very comfortable couch that I promise not to transfigure into a bathtub filled with icy water at four in the morning, if you’d like to crash with me for a while.”

Teddy laughed—it sounded almost slightly watery—and grinned brightly. The bags lifted minutely, those amber eyes sparkled, and life blossomed back into Teddy’s baby blue hair. “I’d like that very much, Jamie.”

James smiled, and maybe everything would work out just fine. If anything, James knew of an untouched bottle of tequila buried in the furthermost recesses of the cabinet under his kitchen sink that desperately needed to be opened.


End file.
